Those who love and Those who hate
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: HP SM X-over...Draco Malfoy has a relative who is not what she seems aparently she is to be one of the future rulers....or so she thinks.....RR


Tenshi: *laughs evilly* Hilo..I decided to write a HP/ SM crossover. I've been obsessed with reading the HP books and I'm currently rereading 5th one! Anywayz..ummm.I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, BUT I do own Hikari Tenshino! I MADE HER! If anyone steals her you shall pay, well not really but please don't she is my cool character.  
  
Draco: Your pathetic you know that right? *looks at her strangely*  
  
Tenshi: Yea, but she's based on me!! So, they can't steal her, cuz she's me! *clings onto Draco* Draco: Leave me alone!!  
  
Fred: Yea, Tenshi, leave the Sex God of Slytherin alone!!  
  
Tenshi: *pouts* Okay..*glomps Fred* Let the story begin *Fred throws her over his shoulder and carries her off, Draco following behind slowly*  
  
Chapter 1: The Boy-Who-Lived and the Daughter of a Murderer  
  
She had been waiting for her letter to Hogwarts so she could get ready for the following year. A black owl flew to her window and she opened it, the owl held a letter and she took it affectionately from the bird before it flew off. She closed the window slowly, her eyes wide as she stared at the letter.  
  
'Hikari Tenshino 2nd floor Midnight blue Bedroom Malfoy Manor.'  
  
She smiled faintly as she read the letter allowing her to continue at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She stood quickly and ran down the stairs to her 2nd cousin's study, and knocked softly. "Lucius, can I come in?" she asked slowly and entered the room.  
  
He sat with his head tilted slightly at her, as if he wanted her to get out with it and leave as quickly as possible. "Yes, Hikari?"  
  
"Look, I'm going back to Hogwarts," she handed over the letter and he read it quickly.  
  
"Hmm....well done, Draco came in earlier and showed me his acceptance letter. I'll have Narcissa take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow for supplies."  
  
"But Lucius, I want you to come!" she said a little louder than she was supposed to.  
  
"Hikari, I'm very busy," he said but then sighed as she gave him the sad- puppy face, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Arigatou, Lucius!" she said and ran from the room to find Draco. She spotted the blonde boy and shouted his name; he fell out of his chair as her voice echoed off the walls. "Hi, Draco, heard you got your letter. I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to fly before we left for school?"  
  
He sat up and looked up at her from his current position and scowled, "Listen, Hikari, you are a great cousin but I want to read right now."  
  
"Okay, I understand," she said quietly and turned, heading back to her room. She picked up a book and sat down in a black leather chair and began reading.  
  
A small house elf appeared and smiled fondly at the girl in the chair, "Good Evening, Mistress Hikari." "Hello, Dobby," she smiled at him," would you be kind enough to get me some tea and to stop calling me 'Mistress'?"  
  
His eyes widened at the last part, "Mistress Hikari knows Dobby mustn't do that! Master Lucius would be very upset."  
  
He trembled and she left bad for the elf and she nodded her head, "I'll make you a deal don't call me 'Mistress' when it's just us but call me it when Lucius is around. Deal?"  
  
He nodded his head and his ears shook, before he vanished and reappeared with a cup of tea. She took it gratefully and took a sip, then set it down on a table next to her. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Dobby. He looked down at the wrapped treasure, "Thank you, Hikari."  
  
"You do so much work I thought I would repay you."  
  
He nodded again, snapped his fingers and he was gone. She turned back to her book and soon fell asleep in the chair.  
  
The sun streamed through the curtains of midnight blue room and she was awoken by Dobby who was shaking her arm franticly, "Hikari must wake up! You must leave for Diagon Alley soon."  
  
Her midnight blue eyes widened as she remembered and jumped out of the chair running to her closet and hastily pulling out a black hooded cloak and a midnight blue dress. She ran behind the screen in the corner of her room and changed quickly before dashing out of the room, grabbing her wand and placing it in a pocket on her dress, thanking Dobby on her way out. She skidded to a halt in front of Narcissa and Lucius who nodded and headed to the fire place. Draco stood at the fire looking none to happy, and hastily took some floo powder and yelling, "Diagon Alley."  
  
The other three followed his example and stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. They headed to the back room and tapped the bricks revealing Diagon Alley, full of people. They headed to Ollivander's and the owner greeted them with a small smile.  
  
Hikari smiled and stepped forward with the help of Narcissa who gave her a little push forward. "Ahh, Miss Black, let's see what we can get you," Mr. Ollivander said pulling out a narrow box from the shelf.  
  
"Actually, I don't use my father's last name I prefer, Tenshino," she said and Ollivander nodded. "Here you go, give it a wave."  
  
She swished the wand around and it caused several boxes of wands to shoot off the shelves, and the two who were talking eyes had widened. She handed the wand back and he gave her another one that was hidden in the back of the store and opened it carefully, "This, my dear is a very special wand, no one that has ever held it ever been able to wield it. But, I think today the day has come."  
  
She waved it and it gave a silver glow and fire-red sparks. She looked at him hopefully and he nodded, then took it and placed it neatly back in the box wrapping it carefully.  
  
Lucius stepped forward, "Ollivander, what exactly is this wand made of?"  
  
"A very rare tree that has only been found in the center of a guarded forest, a silver tree. Some call it the Moonlight tree but it is similar to Cedar but only sturdier and more powerful. The core is Dragon scale, only one is destined to use this wand and it is Miss Tenshino." She smiled at him and paid for her wand.  
  
That was last year but now she still had her wand and she clutched it closely to her chest, as she watched Draco step forward not the least bit nervous..on the outside.  
  
Draco began his stask of finding the right wand. After five accidents they left Ollivander's with the correct wand. Narcissa took Hikari to Madam Malkin's for new robes, while Draco and Lucius went to Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
  
"How may I help you, ladies?" Madam Malkin asked as the two walked into the store.  
  
"We need a black winter coat with silver buttons, a pair of black Dragon hide gloves, a plain black pointed hat, and three sets of work robes. I need one set for a girl and the other set for a boy," Narcissa said calmly and the woman set to work.  
  
They left carrying a black bag full of clothing, and Draco and Lucius approached the two, smirks on both of the guys' faces.  
  
"Father and I bought you something, Hikari," Draco said holding out a cage with a small snow-white owl. She smiled warmly at the two and hugged both whom looked a little uncomfortable about it but returned the hug anyways. She looked at the small bird and thought of a name, "I think I'll call him Godric."  
  
Lucius scowled and Narcissa looked confused while Draco nodded in approval.  
  
"It's a good name, it suits him." Draco whispered to her as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. She nodded her head, they had spent most of the day in Diagon Alley and they were ready to head home. They stepped back into the fireplace and appeared back at the Malfoy Manor. They welcomed the silence that greeted them, and headed off to do their own things. Draco and Hikari headed up to their rooms. Draco put his stuff on the bed, changed quickly into a pair of black silk pajamas and headed to Hikari's room. She sat quietly on her bed in a silk midnight blue nightgown, staring at her wand.  
  
"Hikari?" Draco questioned and she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked back down, "Last year I left for Hogwarts and I was so happy..it was everything I thought it would be, but something was missing. I never thought about until I got back on the train, I was missing a family." Draco looked at her confused and she continued. "I was missing a mother and a father.something that I have never been able to know. My mother dropped me on your parents, I love Lucius and Narcissa but there is still a whole in my heart. It can not be filled by what is here; I'm just not sure if it will ever be and I'm not sure if I want it filled."  
  
"You aren't alone, Hikari, I'm here. I'm sorry for you to have to feel this way," he said sitting down next to her. He had never known that she had ever thought about she always seemed so happy around his parents, even a little too happy at times. Was it a mask she put up to hide the pain? She collapsed into his arms crying as he awkwardly tried to comfort the girl in his arms, and slowly but surely she stopped crying falling into an exhausted sleep. He stood and carefully set her under the covers and slowly began to walk away. Her hand shot out and caught his wrist and she mumbled into her pillow, "Don't go, and please...don't leave me alone."  
  
He sighed and crawled into the bed with her, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist and as leaned comfortably against his chest.  
  
Morning came quickly for the two, who had been shaken out of sleep by Dobby. His eyes wide as he continued to shake them wake, Hikari sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to dobby and smiled, "Good morning."  
  
"Young Mistress and Master need to get out of bed! Dobby heard from Master that Hogwarts train leaves in two hours!" he said frantically.  
  
They shot out of bed, Draco heading to his room as she shot to her closet. She pulled a pair of worn jeans with holes in the knees on, and a midnight blue t-shirt. She hurriedly threw her school supplies into her trunk and everything else she needed before carefully placing her Comet 260 into the trunk and shutting it. She place her wand into her pocket, picked up Godric's cage with him it and grabbed her trunk, yelling bye to Dobby as she ran out of the room. Her trunk clanked behind her as she hastily ran down the stairs and collapsed in front of Lucius and Narcissa. Draco soon followed her example both panting out of breath. Lucius called out and the trunks levitated, "Locomotive trunks."  
  
They stowed the trunks in the back of the black limo, and told the driver to head to King's Cross. They unloaded their luggage onto a cart and headed to portal between Platforms nine and ten, they calmly walked through the wall and appeared in front of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hikari smiled at her two 2nd cousins before running up and hugging them, "I'm going to miss you two." Lucius and Narcissa looked and little uncomfortable about the hug but they slowly returned it. Hikari let the two go and stepped back not wanting to get in the way of the family moment, even if it wasn't that obvious.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Father, Mother."  
  
The three nodded their head and Draco lugged his luggage to the train followed by Hikari, who seemed to be in her own word. They loaded their luggage in the train and found an empty space and collapsed into their seats. Draco turned to Hikari looking at her uncertainly as she stared out the window, "Hikari, you okay?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, putting on a mask face of happiness, "I'm fine, Draco, now go find Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
He smiled faintly at her, before kissing her cheek and running off to find his two friends. She turned back to the window, letting the silence calm her but it was short lived because the door opened to reveal a black haired boy. "Sorry, would it be okay if I sit here?" he asked rather nervously.  
  
She nodded before conquering a tennis ball and absent-mindedly throwing the ball between her hands. He looked at her she wore a mask of happiness, why did she need to do that? "Excuse me, can you tell me your name?" he asked finding heat rushing to his face.  
  
"Hikari Tenshino Black," she said softly.  
  
"Wow.long name..I'm Harry Potter."  
  
She nodded she knew who he was the legendary Boy-Who-Lived. She looked at him carefully, as if sizing him up. He looked very disgruntled with his worn plaid shirt with a white slightly dirty shirt and a pair of jeans that looked way too big on him. His emerald green eyes were hidden behind a pair or black rimmed glasses with tape on the bridge of the nose.  
  
"Tell me, Harry, did you know your parents?" she asked staring at him intently, setting the tennis ball next to her and it vanished before his eyes.  
  
"No, I never did."  
  
"It's seems as though Hogwarts won't be as bad this year as I thought," He looked at her quizzically and she continued, "I never knew my father; he was taken to Azkaban when I was a year old. My mother took care of me until I was two before she brought me to my cousins' and disappeared from my life. Some say she went to join some of the original Death Eaters so that she could avenge what happened to my father, but I don't think that was it."  
  
"Death Eater?"  
  
She shook her head slightly, "Worshiper of Lord Voldemor-"  
  
"He killed my parents..my mother tried to save me."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
The door opened to reveal a red-headed boy, looking at the two sheepishly, "Would you mind if I joined you? Everywhere else is full."  
  
She smiled at him, "Sure, by the way, I'm Hikari Tenshino and this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron, Ronald Weasley," he said sitting down next to Hikari. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron began talking again, "Are you the Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, a faint blush visible on his cheeks, remembering all the attention he got when he had entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Do you have the, you know? The scar?"  
  
He nodded, grinning as he pushed his hair back to show the lightning shaped scar. Ron gaped and Hikari smirked at him.  
  
"Harry, let me do something for you," Hikari said softly taking her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at him. Ron and Harry's eyes widened, "Oculus Reparo!"  
  
The tape on the glasses unwrapped itself and vanished leaving the glasses looking better than ever. Harry looked at her eyes before a smile broke out on his face and began talking, "Thanks."  
  
She smiled and another person opened the door to show a dirty-blonde haired girl, her hair slightly bushy. "Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said a little irritated as she looked around.  
  
"No not yet, but if you go two doors down I think you'll find him," Hikari said not looking at the newcomer, but keeping her eyes on the station. She tore her gaze away to look back at the two boys, "You should probably change into your robes, the station is only an hour away."  
  
The new-girl left the three muttering thanks before leaving, the two boys blushed. She scowled at the boys before leaving the room to let them change. They opened the door and stepped out and she rushed in to change. She pulled on the white button up shirt, the black pleated skirt that stopped about three inches above the knee; she quickly did her tie before calling that they could come in. They entered slowly as if she was lying to them, and realized that she was pulling on her black vest, before putting on her socks and shoes. Harry and Ron collapsed into their seats as she pulled on her cloak, before returning to her seat.  
  
"Tell me, Ron, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" she as turned to face him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Probably Gryffindor, I wish, if not I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw."  
  
"Really..I think you belong in Gryffindor, you seem well suited for it. As for Harry, he belongs in Gryffindor too. I wanted to say he belonged in Ravenclaw by appearance but I don't know he just fits there," she said looking at Harry concentrating very hard on him.  
  
"Where do you think you belong, Hikari?" Ron asked bringing her back to reality and she rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"I was sorted last year, I'm in Gryffindor just like my father and mother," she said simply.  
  
The train coasted to a stop and they hurried off the train, lugging their stuff behind them. Hagrid stood waiting for the first years he waved to Harry, who smiled in return. Hikari turned to Harry and Ron, "I'll see you in the Great Hall."  
  
Ron and Harry left their luggage with the other first year luggage and ran to were Hagrid stood. Hikari smiled and thought back to when she came here.  
  
They all headed to little boats and headed across the lake, everyone looking wide eyed around them. But the most amazing thing was the castle, it just seemed to be glowing as they reached the other side of the lake heading into through the entrance hall and stopping out side the these large doors, that hid the rest of the students.  
  
"First years, wait here," Hagrid said and entered the Great Hall.  
  
A woman professor came out and smiled briefly at the students, "I'm Professor McGonagall, in a few minutes you will walk threw these doors and be sorted into your houses."  
  
She left for a few minutes before returning and opening the door letting the students follow her to stop in front of the Teacher's table.  
  
She was one of the last people to be sorted last year but a certain Gryffindor welcomed her very well when she had been sorted. She sat down next to him and Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor's Qudditch team captain. All the first years looked extremely nervous and she felt bad for them but knew that they would be happy in their houses with people greeting them warmly.  
  
"Now, when I call your name you will come up here and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on you and it will decide where you belong," Professor McGonagall said unrolling a scroll. Several name where called, "Hermonie Granger."  
  
Hermonie stepped up and sat on the chair, the hat placed on her head, there was several moments of silence before that hat called, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Neville Longbottom!" a very nervous looking boy walked out of the crowd his short black hair standing out against his blushing cheeks. He was also put in Gryffindor.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Draco stepped up, a cold calm exterior following the example of the others. The hat called out, "Slytherin!"  
  
She smiled at him as he walked to his table; this was definitely going to be an interesting school year. "Harry Potter!" he stepped up and she could hear him mutter 'Please not Slytherin.anything but Slytherin.' The hat looked a little surprised before calling out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Looking up at Harry on the stool she thought back to when she had sat on that chair only a year ago, looking just about as nervous as them.  
  
The hat was placed on her head and it began talking to her, "Ahh..Miss Black, glad to see you finally made it to Hogwarts. Now, let's find you a house shall we? You would fit very well in Ravenclaw.you are intelligent, but it won't go well with your courage so I must say...." The hat thought for a minute before calling out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Loud claps and whistles greeted her as the hat was removed. She stood and walked to the Gryffindor table sitting between a red-haired boy and a dirty- blonde haired boy.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood, welcome to Gryffindor. Hope you enjoy your time here, Hikari," he smiled and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh, come on Oliver! You make every girl you talk to fall for you, why don't you give the little guys the chance?" the red-haired boy next to her piped in. Another red-haired boy nodded his head; they looked exactly the same..twins.  
  
The second red-haired boy smiled at her, "I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred."  
  
"Nice to meet you two," she smiled back, something about Fred made her seem at ease while George looked like he would pull a prank on you as soon as you turned your back.  
  
A name being called brought her back from her memories and she smiled warmly at the boy.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" he nervously sat on the stool and before that had was placed on his head it yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the center of the Teacher's table, smiling at the new students as well as the old ones, "Welcome first years to Hogwarts and to all other students welcome back! First of I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and Mr. Filch would also like me to tell you that the third floor is off limits. Now, I can't have my students die of hunger so.Eat!"  
  
With the wave of his hands, food seemed to sprout from the table and the students hungrily dug into the food. Harry tapped the Prefect on the shoulder looking a little upset, "Hey, Percy, who's that with Professor Quirell?"  
  
"Oh, that's Professor Snape, he's the Potions teacher but everyone knows that it's the Dark Arts he fancies," the red-haired prefect said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"He's not a bad teacher, he just doesn't like Gryffindors," Hikari said as she leaned over the table and the three first years she met on the train stared at her, eyes wide.  
  
"But you're a Gryffindor, why do you say he's good?" Ron asked setting his food down.  
  
"Well, I have some of the top grades..plus I'm in Fred and George's classes; I'm ahead than most second years..plus he knows that if he doesn't be nice to me or my friends I'll beat him senseless."  
  
"Huh?" the three asked unison and Hikari smirked at them.  
  
"Honestly, don't you three know about the race of the Tenshinos?" when they shook their heads 'no' she continued, "Tenshinos have the ability to do any type of magic no matter what it is, with or without a wand. My mother was one of the few Tenshinos that mastered this ability as for me I'm just another regular witch. But Snape doesn't know that and I don't intend to let him in that little secret, it also says that you have to be fifteen to reach your full strength. My hair is supposed to turn silver and I will take over where the Tenshinos left off. The last part is hidden to only family of the Tenshinos, so Snape doesn't know of this little pit of information."  
  
"So you are supposed to become all power-full of something?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do, my mother is supposed to tell you when you reach the coming of age. I never knew her so, I don't know if she is alive or dead. I'm just hoping she'll tell me what to do when I come of age," She said softly.  
  
Fred leaned over to whisper in Hikari's ear, "So, planning another prank on Snapie?"  
  
She grinned, "Want to help? We could mess with Snapie's head again."  
  
Percy glared at his younger brother, "Don't get into any trouble this year, you know what mom said and I don't think mom will be too happy to receive an owl from me and how you got detention for messing with Snape again. She wasn't too happy last year."  
  
"Don't flatter your self," Hikari growled, sitting back in her seat, Percy's eyes widened slightly and grumpily crossed his arms.  
  
Ron smirked and reached to grab a chicken leg and a head popped out the food, and he yelped, pulling his hand back.  
  
"Hello, Nichie! Welcome back, have a good summer?" Hikari grinned.  
  
"Do I have to tell you again? Do not call me 'Nichie', plus my summer was horrible!" the ghost sighed, looking at the girl, "My request to join the headless hunt has been denied."  
  
He huffed and was about to drift off when Ron piped in, "I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!"  
  
"I prefer Sir Nicholas-" Nick was cut off when Hikari commented, "Or Nichie!"  
  
"Will you stop that, Hikari?" Nick turned and yelled.  
  
She pouted at him, "You know you 'love' me anyways!"  
  
Fred, George and Oliver laughed with her, and she grinned in response. He shook his head at her, a faint smile on his face before flying off.  
  
There was little conversation as they ate the rest of their food and Dumbledore stood up, "Well, students, I believe it's time that we retire to our rooms. Prefects, show the first years to the common room, good night all!"  
  
Percy stood his chest puffed out and yelled, "First years follow me!"  
  
Hikari grinned and leaned over the table to talk to Ron and Harry, "Want to get to the common room faster?" They nodded her head and continued, "Follow me and you don't have to listen to Percy ramble on about boring stuff. Hermonie, want to join us?"  
  
She shook her head 'no' and followed Percy, she didn't look none to happy about it and Hikari smirked. She stood up and the two boys followed her she headed up a separate set of staircases, leading the same direction but opposite side of the wall. The steps ended abruptly and she knocked on the wall, "Alohamora!" The wall swung open to show a dark passageway, and pulled out her wand, "Lumos!"  
  
They walked down the corridor and up a flight of steps and out another door. She smiled as the light faded on her wand and they were greeted with a long hall lit with torches, and at the very end of the corridor was a large painting of an old fat lady.  
  
"This way," she said pointing to the portrait, "She's the Fat Lady; behind her is the portal to the common room."  
  
They continued down the hall and the Fat Lady raised her hand, "Password."  
  
"Caput Draconis," she said and the Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open. She hurried through pushing the two boys in, before the portrait swung close again. The common room was large and several couches were arranged in circles, there were about four circles in the room. One in front of a large hearth with a warm crackling fire going on inside. Hikari headed to that circle and plopped onto one of the sofas making herself at home.  
  
Harry and Ron followed her and sat on one the couches together. Ron leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands, "Hikari, how did you know those passages?"  
  
"Fred taught me, he thought it would be and easier way to get to the common room," she said simply letting her eyes fall shut.  
  
The portrait swung open again and Percy stepped through followed by a crowd of first years, "This is the Gryffindor common room. The girl's dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, boys same on your right. You'll find your things were already brought to your rooms, goodnight."  
  
"Better head to your room, first years always get picked on if they don't go to sleep ahead of time. Goodnight, Ron and Harry," Hikari said and the two smiled at her before heading up the stairs to the dormitories. Fred and George came in a moment later; George hurried up the stairs to the third year's dormitories. Fred sat down on the same couch. She moved over a little to give him more room, "Hey, Fred, use the shortcut?"  
  
He nodded and they sat in silence before Hikari she stood stretching, "Well, Fred, I bid you goodnight."  
  
She leaned down and kissed his cheek and went up to the second year's dormitories. She changed into her midnight blue nightgown and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The sun was shinning through the curtains as she woke up the next day. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around to find the rest of the people in the room still fast asleep. She picked up fresh pair of robes and headed to the bathrooms, she left the room about an hour later. She spelled her hair to dry straight and headed down the stairs to find Fred passed out on the couch where she had left him last night.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," Hikari giggled as Fred sat up slowly, yawning loudly. He looked up from his spot half way off the couch and blushed a crimson red, "H-Hikari?"  
  
"What were you expecting an angel?" she questioned, poking him in the chest.  
  
He stuttered, "N-No..it's just." 'You are an angel,' he thought and his blush deepened.  
  
"What are you so flustered about?" George asked with a smirk putting an arm over Hikari's shoulder, and Fred glared at his twin.  
  
"Nothing," Fred muttered and stormed off up the steps, Hikari watching him walk away sadly. She stood abruptly and followed him.  
  
She found him glaring at the wall sitting on his bed, "Fred, you okay?"  
  
"F-Fine," he muttered not looking up at her, she walked over and sat on the bed before placing an arm on his shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry, Fred, I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's okay..I got to get dressed, see you at breakfast," he said quietly and she stood leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
Fred didn't come down to breakfast and Hikari wasn't surprised, but was very shocked when he didn't show up for Potions. She headed back to the common room after double Potions to find him sitting in front of the fire staring at it.  
  
"Fred..you missed Potions, Snapie wants to see during lunch," she said softly joining him on the ground, "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I guess so.it's just.never mind," he said numbly, glancing at her every once in a while.  
  
She turned to him and took his face in her hands, and his eyes widened a bit before he knew it her lips brushed across his. She stood up and ran out the common room to the Great Hall, while Fred sat there numbly.  
  
Ron and Harry watched Hikari walk solemnly into the Great Hall, ignoring the stares she got from different tables as she sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Ron asked setting down his goblet, she sighed and stared at her plate.  
  
"Hikari? What happened in the common room?" Harry asked and she looked up, her face white.  
  
"I prefer not to talk about it.it is something Fred probably thinks is a mistake, and I'm not sure what to think anymore," she mumbled as she looked Harry in the eye.  
  
"Well maybe he doesn't, you'll just have to tell us and help us decide," Ron said simply picking up his goblet again and taking a sip.  
  
She mumbled something, and Harry spoke, "Sorry, didn't hear you. Could you say it again?"  
  
"I kissed Fred, happy?" she said louder, and some of the other Gryffindors turned to look at her.  
  
"You kissed my brother?" Ron asked and George turned from his conversation with Oliver, and asked, "Which one? Percy or Fred?" "Fred," Hikari mumbled, her eyes staring intently on the plate in front of her.  
  
The conversation ended there they could tell she was uncomfortable and ate their lunch in silence. Over the course of the week, Hikari avoided Fred every chance she got, she couldn't bear to face him after what she had done.  
  
Her problem with Fred was forgotten two weeks later for a few moments when her three first year friends came in late, looking shocked and scared. She looked at them suspiciously before speaking, "Where have you three been?"  
  
Hermonie gave the two boys a look, and went up to bed. Harry and Ron sat down on a couch opposite Hikari by the fire. She gave them a look of her own, and they squirmed under her stare.  
  
"Okay, okay! Stop the stare!" Ron yelped, jumping to stand up.  
  
"Sit down, Ron, I'll stop but you have to spill," she said softly and he returned to his seat.  
  
"We were headed to the common room but the stairs changed and we ended up on the third floor."  
  
"Ah, yes, and Filch's cat saw you, and Filch came to see how it was."  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked looking at her strangely, "We hid behind a locked door to find a large-"  
  
"He's was gigantic, Harry! Humongous!"  
  
"What was? Ron stop interrupting," she said before turning to look at Harry.  
  
"We found a three-headed dog," Harry explained as she grinned.  
  
"Hagrid showed me him last year; he's so sweet when you get to know him," she said and Ron and Harry gaped at her, "What? Okay..it was scary at first but you get used to him if you know what to do."  
  
The trio sat in the silence letting the sun warm them before Ron yawned loudly and headed upstairs, and Harry soon stood up while Hikari stretched standing up.  
  
"Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," he said and she explained her problem and he continued talking, "You should just admit it to the person so it will take it off your shoulders."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Harry!" she squealed, hugging him before planting a kiss on his lips. He stared at her wide eyed, and she blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and her lips slowly began moving her lips against his. A person stood on the staircase glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived, before stomping up the stairs to the third year's dormitories.  
  
She pulled back and stared at him, "That was unexpected."  
  
"Good unexpected or bad unexpected?" he asked stepping back a bit.  
  
"Good.it's just, these feelings for you just sprouted out of nowhere, but I care a great deal for Fred as well," she said softly, "I'm going to go to bed. Maybe that will help me."  
  
She headed up to her room, Harry heading to the boy's dormitories. She sank onto her bed, staring out the window. Why did everything have to get so confusing? She just wanted someone to love her and yet she had two people that were interested in her. She lay back on her pillows, still in her school uniform, and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
She had only a few more days until the Halloween Feast, but the two boys were still on her mind. She was heading to the Great Hall when Fred stopped her, and wouldn't let her pass.  
  
"We need to talk," he said, looking over his shoulder to see Harry and Ron walking into the Great Hall slowly, watching the couple talk.  
  
She sighed and led the way to an empty classroom, she sat on the one of the tables not looking at him, "What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Care to tell me why you kissed me a month go?" he questioned, taking her hand and she looked at him.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore.have you ever really cared about someone but was afraid to express it, but when you did the person didn't do anything. Didn't reject you or accept you," she whispered, tears springing in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hikari, I didn't know what to do, I've liked you since you first came to Hogwarts. The first time we talked at the Sorting ceremony, I couldn't help it. I just couldn't believe that what you did was real and then it finally hit home I didn't know what to do," Fred said sitting down next to her, her hand still in his.  
  
"I guess we've been lying to ourselves for a year now, huh?" Hikari smiled through her tears and placed her other hand on top of his.  
  
"Then we should make up for lost time," he grinned and brushed his lips across hers, and she pushed him away before standing up.  
  
"I'm hungry, so I'm going to the Halloween Feast. Bye, Fred," she grinned and ran away.  
  
'What can I do? I think I'm in love with Fred, but I also care for Harry,' she thought as she continued running, 'This is getting too complicated for me.'  
  
Fred ran after her and when they finally reached the Great Hall they saw all the students walking out. She spotted Ron and Harry and rushed over to them, "What's happening?"  
  
"Troll.Hermonie not at the Feast..got to help," he panted and continued to jog in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
"I'm helping," Hikari said firmly, and Fred, Ron, and Harry followed her but she pulled them behind a pillar.  
  
The troll walked lazily into the Girl's Bathroom.  
  
Ron mumbled staring at the troll, "Hermonie.."  
  
"What?" she said, turning to stare at him, "What about Hermonie?"  
  
"I got mad at her for knowing it all, and one of the girls said to Seamus that she's been crying in the girl's bathroom," Ron said quietly, before Hikari commented, "Well, here's your chance to redeem yourself."  
  
They ran into the bathroom when they head Hermonie scream, to find her hiding in a corner with the troll breaking the sinks near her. Ron and Harry ran up to the troll. Wands forgotten they jumped on the troll trying to stop it from hurting Hermonie.  
  
Hikari couldn't help but smile at the two, at their bravery before turning to Fred, "You know what to do, ready?"  
  
He nodded, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
She yelled at the same time, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The troll was thrown into the wall, his club thrown into the opposite wall by Fred. Hikari levitated Harry and Ron out of the way and slowly set them down on the ground, and Hermonie ran to thank the two boys. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirell barged in before Hermonie could thank them.  
  
"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at the five students. They looked at her and Hermonie answered, "I umm."  
  
"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Hikari started, "I convinced Fred, Harry, Ron and Hermonie to come with me to find the troll and stop him. So, if there's anyone who is going to get into trouble it is me. Please don't punish them for something I did."  
  
The four of other students looked at her wide eyed; she just had taken the blame. She made it sound like it was true and Professor McGonagall looked at the second year.  
  
"Very well.but just know that not many students your age could take on a full grown mountain troll. Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said and Snape smirked, but she wasn't finished, "And five points to each of you for sheer dumb luck."  
  
Snape' eyes widened, "But, Minerva, shouldn't Ms. Tenshino at least be given a detention for disobeying the Headmaster and dragging other students along as well."  
  
McGonagall nodded looking at the student they spoke of, she was calm and looked not the least intimidated by the staff, "You do have a point, Severus." Snape smirked triumphantly, "So, you shall be in charge of her in detention. I'll tell the Headmaster."  
  
All color drained from Snape's and Hikari smirked at the Potions Master, 'Oh, he is going to pay.'  
  
Professor Quirell turned to the students, "A-Alright, b-back to y-your common r-room."  
  
The student nodded and headed to the common room, on their way there Harry mumbled, "Snape was limping do you-"  
  
Hikari covered his mouth, "Portraits talk, Harry, we'll wait until tomorrow to talk."  
  
He nodded and the other three Gryffindors looked at the two strangely. Hermonie and Ron had an idea about what they were talking about, but Fred was clueless.  
  
They didn't sit in the common room when they got there but headed up to their dorms. Harry watched everyone walk up the steps with Hikari in the back, before slowly headed up to the 1st year's dormitories and collapsing into an exhausted sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
In the 2nd year's dormitories, Hikari sat on the window seat arms wrapped around her knees, staring out at the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
All she had to do now is get back at Snape for giving her a detention, and she knew that the Weasley twins would willingly help her.  
  
Tenshi: So what do you think? I know I said that it was a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter crossover and it will I PROMISE! I just need to get the basics out and the relationships established before I introduce the Sailor Moon characters. I'm not sure which characters I'll bring to the story. I'd take any suggestions, but they most likely won't be introduced until the 4th or 5th chapter to help Hikari about what she will go in the future and why the Tenshinos are so important. Draco: *looks unhappy* There wasn't enough of me!! Plus, I'm OOC!! Tenshi: Yea, I know. I'll work on making you the Sex God of Slytherin cuz that would be interesting to have a cousin as a Sex God. Any who I need to work on the other two stories I have up but I'm not sure what to do. They're really old!! Plus, I have a Writer's Block! So, to any of you who read my other two stories help me decide what's going to happen. I'm clueless! Thanks in advance!! 


End file.
